


Moving Shadow

by SilverMidnight



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: M/M, Sex, slight pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been so long since Kimball walked away. He never forgave himself for doing son, but maybe he could get back what he lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> So I seem to be a little obsessed with The Mentalist right now. Mostly Red John and Cho having a relationship. This one being a nice relationship.  
> If you want to be kept up to date with new redos on stories or want to know more about stories I'm going to be starting soon please follow me at Facebook under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

Sighing softly Kimball unlocked his front door and slipped into the apartment only to freeze. It had been a few months since he had seen that shadow in his home. It sent a thrill down his spine just as much as it sent fear.

He never quite knew how their meetings were going to go, but if it was anything like last time nothing good would come. It didn't matter though. He had made his choice long ago and there was no way that he was going to go back on his word now.

Even still he could feel his body being pulled towards the shadow. He wanted to touch and feel the body against his once more. At least for one last time. Just one more time before he had to give everything up just like he had to before.

It had been almost impossible to leave the first time. The idea of having to do that again was not appealing.. In truth he wasn't sure that he would have the will power to do the right thing again. That was if he was even allowed to have that option this time around.

"You're thinking too much," came a soft musical voice from the shadow, "Trying to figure out your escape route?"

"No," Kimball responded.

"You already have a plan, don't you?"

"Yes."

"You must have been trained by a brilliant person."

"The most brilliant man I know."

A low chuckle left the man as he stepped out of the shadows. He was dangerously plain looking. No one he didn't want to would know just how powerful he was. There were points in time the Agent wished he was as in the dark as the rest of the world.

Instead he found himself in the middle when all he did was to leave it behind. He had said that he wasn't going to be involved in any of the mans cons and that was exactly what he had done. Well, he had done that to the best of his abilities as an Agent.

"Are you just going to stand there like a statue?" the man whined before a grin came to his lips, "Oh, I know! You want me to greet you. Alright. Hello, Special Agent Kimball Cho."

Kimball stared at the man wondering if he said bother playing the game or if he should stay quiet until he said why he was there. If he gave the man even the slightest hint that there was a chance that he wanted to be part of his life once more. The man would never stop if he saw it.

Before the Korean could figure out exactly what to do a strong hand gripped the back of his neck and pulling it backwards. A soft hiss of pain left the man though he felt his cock jerk. It had been so long since someone had acting so violently to him. He had forgotten he much he loved it.

"You're not going to greet me, Kimball?" the man questioned with a pout, "And I did it so formally for you. Be polite and return the favor."

"Hello, Red John," Kimball whispered staring into the killers eyes.

"I love how you say my name."

Suddenly Kimball found himself being pulled to the older man. Their lips crashed together a moment later as strong arms wrapped around the shorter man. The Agent felt himself freeze completely not expecting the older man to kiss him. Though he had always been good at catching him off guard.

His mind yelled at him to pull away and end everything before it began. Instead he found himself wrapping his arms around Red John's neck and plastering himself to the man. How was it possible he gave this up?

Kimball found himself being pushed backwards until he fell onto his couch. Red John stood over him his almost unearthly green eyes raking over his body. Heart beating loudly the younger mans hand twitching wanting to reach out and touch the man that he had missed so much.

The men stared at each other in silence both waiting for the other to make his move. It was a game that they had been playing for so long. One that they both had come to look forward to. It never mattered which one of them won or lost. Just that they ended the game together.

"I hate you," Kimball spoke calmly when the green eyes locked with his own, "I hate you more than I can ever explain."

"I know," Red John nodded his head, "I hate you as well. Though I..."

Suddenly the killed turned around and punched the wall. Kimball moved to take them ans hand in his own before he had any time to think of his actions. Leaning down the younger man placed a gentle kiss to the split knuckles letting the blood cover his lips.

"You're so good to me, Kitten," Red John cooed with a grin, "But you walked away. You don't get to do that anymore."

"You didn't stop me, Sir," Kimball replied licking the blood from his lips.

"The rules never seemed to apply to you. No matter how hard I tried to tell myself you should."

"I tried to follow them."

"I know you did. You were absolutely perfect for me. You just didn't want me."

Red John pulled his hand away but stayed standing above the younger man. It was a power play that he rarely tried with Kimball. Partially because he wasn't afraid of the older man. Mostly because he had no problem submitting to him completely.

"I want you," Kimball sighed standing up.

"You left," Red John accused with a shake of his head, "I gave you everything you could have ever wanted. Yet you still left."

Blinking once the Agent stared sadly at the older man before turning away. He was positive that he wouldn't be hurt be the killer though anyone else would have long been dead and put on display for such disrespect. That should have meant more to him than it did.

His words didn't fill him with the same thrill that they once did. As much as the younger man cared for Red John there was something that they had lost. It was sad to see that the brilliant man still hadn't made the connection as to why he had chosen to leave.

For many years he had been by the older mans side. Striking down everyone and anyone that thought it was a good idea to harm the man. He was the first line of defense and he took that job seriously. He loved the man too much to not do everything to keep him safe.

He had thought that that would be enough. He was loyal to the end and did everything that was asked for him and then some. The perfect soldier for Red John to use however he saw fit. That was until the older man found something else that caught his attention.

Kimball couldn't bring himself to watch as someone else became the focus of the other mans mind. He couldn't bring himself to wait for Red John to either make a mistake and reveal his true self to the wrong person or to decide that the Agent was no longer worthy of him.

A small part of him couldn't blame the killer for his fascination with Patrick Jane. The man was a wonder to behold. Smart and witty with a smile that could brighten a room. He would be amazing if he didn't remind Kimball of everything that the had been forced to leave.

"Don't ignore me, Kitten," Red John growled darkly.

"You're the one that came uninvited," Kimball said not looking at the killer.

"Your words hurt. I missed you."

"I very much doubt that."

Kimball found himself spun around and rammed into the wall. A forearm pressed tightly to his throat. Green eyes were blazing with anger as his free hand traveled up the Agent's side untucking his shirt as it went. Calloused fingers ran over the younger mans back before Red John let go causing him to fall to the floor.

"Never doubt my love for you," Red John snapped out, "You know me better than that. You know that you are the only being I have never lied to. I let you walk away from me and my organization with no consequences. I gave you what you wanted!"

"I never want to leave!" Kimball yelled letting his emotions takeover for a moment.

"What?"

Sighing softly the younger man drew a knee to his chest and rested his forehead against it. He sat there silently for a moment before standing up. It had been so long since he left Red John without leaving the man a true reason Maybe he owed him that much.

"I never wanted to leave," Kimball repeated softly.

"Then why did you?" Red John questioned confused.

"Because, as you said, I know you."

The killer stared at Kimball in confusion before stepping closer once more. Reaching down he took the younger mans face in his hands. Pulling him in Red John pressed his lips to the other mans gently. The kiss was sweet and innocent as the shorter man wrapped his arms around him once more.

Pulling apart Kimball stared into the green eyes before shaking his head. Red John's face dropped believing that the younger man had rejected him once more. He began to move away only to be pulled down into another kiss. The Agent broke it almost instantly but it was enough.

The killer grabbed Kimball's hand and lead him through the apartment. Pushing the door to the bedroom open he drug the other man inside and slammed it shut behind them. Grabbing the mans shirt Red John slowly stripped him of it and throwing it to the side.

Getting with a program Kimball undid his belt while kicking off his shoes. Once he was completely naked the younger man stood there silently waiting for his lover to make the next move. He needed the man to be on the same page as him in this, at the very least.

With a soft smile that the Agent hoped still belonged to him alone. He hated that it felt like one little thing had tainted everything in his life. In destroyed all the things that he had worked hard to be able to call his own and it still was taking thinking though he had nothing left.

A soft touch to his stomach had Kimball turning his attention back to the other man. Red John had slipped out of his clothing while he was lost in thought. His eyes traveled over the killers body licking his lips as the fingers moved up his chest to the back of his neck.

Placing his hands on Red John's hips he pulled him closer and stepped backwards so they both fell onto the bed. Green eyes roamed over his face before leaning down to press his lips to the younger mans neck.

Sighing Kimball tilted his head back letting the other man have more access. Teeth dragged over the flesh drawing soft hums from the younger man as a hand traced down his body. It stopped at his nipple flicking it slightly before moving further down.

"Please," Kimball whispered reaching down to take the hand into his.

They moved the hands further down until they were wrapped around his cock. Letting go of his hand the Agent let himself simply feel the killers hands on him. It had been so long since another person had touched him. He couldn't stomach it when anyone else touched him.

Threading a hand in Red John's hair he drug him up and kissed him once more. Their tongues tangled together for a moment before he pushed the killer off him and rolled to the side. Reaching over he opened his nightstand and pulled out the lube that he kept in there.

Throwing his leg over the older mans Kimball straddled his lap. A wide grin came to Red John's lips as he watched the other man open the tube and slicked up his fingers. He reached behind himself and slowly pushed a finger into his waiting hole. The burn made him hiss in pain, but all he wanted was to feel more.

A hand wrapped around his cock once more dragging his attention away from the pain. Moaning softly he pushed a second finger into his hole working himself open quicker than he normally would have. He wasn't sure how long he had with the older man and he needed to feel him before they had to split up again.

"Be careful," Red John ordered softly, "I'm the only one allowed to hurt you."

Groaning lowly the Agent thrust into the hand jerking him off. He tried to work a third finger into him only to have a hand grip his wrist. The killer pulled his fingers out of him with a dark smirk. Kimball open his mouth to complain only for three to be thrust in a moment later.

His hands reached in front of him to grip the older mans shoulders. Nails dug into the flesh as his body worked back trying to get the fingers deeper in him. To get the man to thrust harder. He needed the mans cock in him before he went insane with want and Red John knew it.

"Tell me," Red John spoke his eyes traveling over the body above him, "Tell me why you left."

"Don't," Kimball shook his head, "Please don't ask that."

"Then this is how you get off. I won't touch you anymore and I won't let you touch me. This is all you get, Kitten."

Brown eyes stared down at the killer in shock. The last thing he wanted was to not be able to fully have the killer to himself. The idea of telling him the truth though was terrifying. The younger man was positive that all of this would end for good. There would never be a chance for them.

"Tell me," Red John continued twisting his fingers slightly, "Why'd you leave me? What did I do?"

"Patrick," Kimball muttered.

"Patrick? What does he have to do with anything?"

"You want him. Maybe not the same way as you want me, but you do want him. I'm not sure how far you'd go for him."

"So you left?"

"I don't share any better than you. The second he drew your attention to him it was over. I left so I didn't see the ending."

Red John stared down at Kimball for a moment before pulling his fingers out of him. Flipping them over so the Agent was under him he lifted one of his legs and wrapped it around his waist. His movements were gentle as he pushed into the body slowly.

Kimball let out a soft sigh his eyes fluttering close. It had been so long since anyone had done anything to him. He needed to feel it. He needed to know that the was wanted even if it was just for the moment. At the very least he'd have a new memory that he could look back on.

Green eyes stared down at his lover and slowly started to circle his hips. A high whine left Kimball's lips his head tilting back at the feeling. It was slow and sweet. Something that wasn't as out of the ordinary as they thought it would be. They brought the good out of each other.

It wasn't what Kimball wanted though. Using the leg around the killers waist he pulled him closer forcing his cock in him hard. Red John growled at the feeling but couldn't bring himself to stop. Thrusting roughly into the younger mans body he felt himself lose his control.

The headboard slammed into the wall with every rock of their bodies. A soft scream fell from Kimball's lips his eyes slipping shut. His body already felt as if it was on fire letting him know that he wasn't going to last much longer.

Reaching up he threaded a hand through the killers hair and pulled him down. Their lips met in a kiss that was the complete opposite of their bodies. Panting into the older mans mouth Kimball felt his body tense as his orgasm rushed through him.

Red John let out a low growl before thrusting all the harder chasing his own pleasure. The younger mans body tightened deliciously around him giving him just enough to push him over the edge. Spilling into the mans body he fell to the side a moment later and pulled Kimball to his chest.

"No more," Red John spoke his voice firm.

"You can't..." Kimball tried to start.

"I can. I'm not losing you again, Kimball. I refuse to let you leave me again."

"You won't give up on him. Not until he's destroyed or you're dead."

"You knew who I was before he became important. Why was he the breaking point?"

"He's the only on that stands a chance."

Red John tilted Kimball's face up to him. Green eyes stared into brown for a moment as his fingers gently traced over the mans lips. The Agent kissed the fingers letting his eyes slip shut sure that the end was just around the corner for them.

"I won't stop with him," Red John sighed, "But I'm not letting you go."

"You have a solution?" Kimball questioned opening his eyes once more.

"I do."

Without saying another word Red John placed a kiss to Kimball's forehead before standing up. The younger man watched him dress with a confused look. He never did fully follow what the man was thinking. Sometimes he didn't think he wanted to be able to follow him while other times he wished nothing more.

"Do you trust me?" Red John asked with a grin.

"Of course," Kimball responded instantly.

"I love you, Kimball Cho. No one is ever making you leave me again. Especially not you."


End file.
